My Family
by smish123
Summary: Jeff Looks Back At His Five Sons And Some Key Points Of Their Lives.
1. Scott

**Hi Everyone! This is just something I thought up! It's all in Jeff's POV as he talks about his five sons. I hope you like it! **

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Thunderbirds!**_

**Scott**

My eldest son Scott Carpenter Tracy. The ex USAAF pilot, the pilot of Thunderbird one and International Rescues field commander, was born on the 4th of April 1996.

The day Scott was born it made me the happiest man alive. The midwife gave him to Lucy and she looked up at me, tears in her eyes. We didn't care that he was 1 week overdue, he was healthy and that was all that mattered. He weighed in at a healthy 9 pounds and 6 ounces. When Lucy passed Scott to me and I held him in my arms for the first time, I couldn't help but cry. He was beautiful and he had a good set of lungs on him also.

We brought him home 2 days later and everything was just perfect. Lucy, on the other hand, was constantly tired. Scott was such a loud baby, he cried and screamed nearly all the time but as the months went on, he seemed to quieten down.

At about 8 months old, he said his first word. I came home from work one afternoon to find Lucy and Scott playing in the lounge and when I walked in he looked up at me, smiled and pointed at me and then said 'dada'.

When Scott was 4 years old, we took him to School. It was sad to see our little boy grow up so much especially when missed a little bit of his growing up because of John. He stood at the gates and he said to us, "does you and mommy not love me anymore?" I turned to Lucy and she had tears in her eyes. I told him how every big boy had to go to school and that day was his go and that Lucy and I still loved him. We told how he would make a lot of friends. He smiled and ran off to his new class. After that day, he loved school especially High school and college.

When Lucy died, Scott grew up all of a sudden. He was a mini-me. He went to school, came home, ate his dinner, did his homework and then went to bed. I didn't really notice for several months because I withdrew into my work but Scott came into my office one morning and he said how much he misses me and he wanted me back. I couldn't believe how grown up he sounded. It was like he aged about 5 years. I promised him that I would start to help him out and take care of him properly.

When I got the idea about International Rescue, Scott wasn't living with us. He was in the USSAF. The idea I had was to build a super-fast machine which could get anywhere in the world in 3 hours or less and I though Scott would be the ideal person for that. I put the idea through to Brains, who said it was also a marvellous idea. When the rocket was built, I named it Thunderbird 1. I didn't tell Scott at first, I waited until the rest of the machines were built. When I called them in for the meeting to tell them it was finally finished, I showed Scott the image of the newly built Thunderbird 1 and told him, he would be the main pilot of it. His face lit up with joy and he quit the USAAF, and came home and lived with us.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

**Hope everyone enjoyed Scott's chapter! John's chapter will be up in a couple of days. Thank you everyone. Please Review, Thankssx**


	2. John

**John**

My second eldest son John Glenn Tracy. The astronaut, the operator of Thunderbird 5 and the writer, was born on the 8th of October 1999.

When Scott was only 3 years old, Lucy told me she was pregnant again. I was so happy to have another baby around the house and even though Scott was still young, we could tell that he was excited when we told him. Every scan we went to, the midwife said that our baby was perfect. She asked us if we wanted to know what the sex was and we said yes. The midwife told us that our baby was a boy, that's when John Glen came into our minds.

On the 7th of October, Lucy became ill. I was on my way back from NASA that morning when mother had phoned to say Lucy was ill. My heart jumped into my throat, I was so scared about her and our unborn son. I got back late evening on the 7th and found Lucy asleep. Mother and I thought it was just the flu so we left it at that. Mother stayed over, just in case something happened, and I'm glad she did. Early the next morning, Lucy woke up in pain. She woke me up and she told me that she was experiencing stomach cramps. I got up, told mother and got Lucy painkillers because I thought it was the effect of the flu but when I got back into our bedroom Lucy was crying. I asked her what the matter was and she told me that her water broke and that she was bleeding. I picked her up and I ran to the car and I drove us to the hospital.

4 hours later, John was born. The midwife gave him to Lucy and she looked up at me, tears in her eyes. We were so scared, he was tiny and he looked very ill. The midwife took him away again and the doctors took him to the neonatal intensive care. He weighed in at a life threatening 1 pound and 8 ounces. We weren't aloud to see him for a couple of days and all we had was photos.

A couple of days later we went to see him and I wheeled Lucy into NICU where John was. We stopped by his incubator and I held Lucy's hand. I could feel that she was trembling. The doctor told us we were allowed to hold Johns hand but we were scared to. _What if we hurt him? _Was going through our minds but we finally held his hand and after that day everything was looking up for him.

We were allowed to bring John home for a couple of days over Christmas because the doctors said he was strong enough. We were so happy. We picked him up on Christmas morning and returned him to the hospital on boxing day afternoon.

We brought him home for good in March and everything was just perfect. Lucy was back to normal again and Scott was happy as he could finally be with his baby brother. At 5 months old John weighed 5 pounds and 4 ounces. He was still tiny but he was better, that's all that mattered. He never cried, he'd just look up, with is bright blue eyes and yawn. That made us smile.

At about 14 months old, he said his first word and he took his first steps. It took us along time to get to this stage. The doctor said he would get there but because he was premature it would take him a bit longer. One afternoon, John suddenly got up on his feet and started walking towards Scott, who was just over 4 and half years. He stopped next to Scott and smiled and then out of nowhere John said 'Scott'. Lucy and I had tears of happiness. We were so proud of him.

When John was 4 years old, we took him to School. It was sad to see our little boy grow up especially after how ill he was when he was a baby. He stood at the gates and he gave us a hug. We both knelt down to his level and I ruffled his blond hair. He smiled and whispered 'I love you' to us. He then ran into the school playground and I saw him make a new friend straight away. I turned to Lucy and she had tears in her eyes. After that day, he loved school especially High school and college and he loved reading.

When Lucy died, John withdrew himself from us. He wouldn't speak to us or any of his teachers. He went to school, came home, ate his dinner, did his homework and then went to bed. I didn't really notice for the first few months because I withdrew into my work but Mother shouted at me one day and when I saw John my breath hitched as I saw how ill he looked. I gave him a hug, promised that I would be there for him and he started talking again.

When I got the idea about International Rescue, John was straight in with ideas. Being at university studying astronomy he wanted a space station, which I agreed on instantly. He helped me design the space station and we put the idea through to Brains, who said it was also a marvellous idea. When the space station was built, I named it Thunderbird 5. I didn't tell John at first, I waited until the rest of the machines were built. When I called them in for the meeting to tell them it was finally finished, I showed John the image of the newly built Thunderbird 5 and told him, he would be the main operator of it. His face lit up with joy and ever since, he has lived up in the stars.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

**Hope everyone enjoyed John's chapter! Virgil's chapter will be up in a couple of days. Thank you everyone. x**


End file.
